tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Alent Gang War
|date=1017 AE |place=Alent, Libaterra |result=Dwarven Triad victory |combatant1=Union Workers |combatant2= Order of the Black Rose |combatant3= Dwarven Triad |commander1=Jane Doe (Healer) Raul Emmenson |commander2= Danielle Deveraux † Henry Harunt |commander3= Vulture |}} The Alent Gang War was a conflict between the Union Workers and the Order of the Black Rose which spread from Alent throughout Libaterra in late summer of 1017 AE and lasted for a few but brutal days. Both sides suffered heavy casualties until they figured out that they had been set up by a third faction, and they quickly brokered an uneasy peace again while trying to figure out the identity of the faction which had played them both. The mystery faction eventually turned out to be the Dwarven Triad. Background Dwarven assassins claiming to have been sent by the Order of the Black Rose killed various Union Workers master thieves in Alent, accusing the Union of siding with Alent instead of staying neutral as dictated by underworld agreements. The Union quickly responded with violence and did its best to cripple the Order in Libaterra in any way it could to avenge the deaths of Union personnel, and the Order likewise attacked Union thieves in retaliation. Part of the reasoning for the Union's immediately hostile response was because for generations there had been on/off skirmishes with the Order, and while it was accepted at simply another part of business, the deaths of the Union's master thieves were seen as a broken trust. The Order likewise wasn't happy about having initially lost one of its operatives to Union blades in Etheril, and further deaths of other Order operatives only angered the Order more, which resulted in the conflict. Battle The Union unleashed several crazed killers on the homes of various Order operatives, which resulted in the deaths of not only the operatives but also their innocent families. The local thieves, led by Jane Doe (Healer) also did their best to hamper the Order financially by manipulating the economy and bankrupting some businesses through the black market. What complicated matters even further was a surprise assault of a group of mercenaries on the Order's sanctuary in Reign during which five prominent Order branch commanders were assassinated while the mercenaries left behind evidence that the Union had commissioned them to carry out the assassinations. The Order, furious of losing so many of its valued operatives, responded in kind to the Union's acts of violence thanks in part to the decree of its Superior, Duke Koschei Dravaris. It sent assassins after several of the crazed killers as well as quite a few of the Union's top thieves who lost their lives in as cruel a way as the Order's fallen operatives had. The Order also confiscated Union assets in those Libaterran cities where it had more operatives and hung several Union thieves on roadsides and near cities as grisly reminders of what would happen to those who try to mess with the Order in the future. During these brutal days, Danielle Deveraux, one of the Order's Libaterran branch commanders, discovered evidence that the two factions may have been set up by some third, unknown force who may have also sent the mysterious assassins who had caused havoc in the Order's sanctuary in Reign. She investigated the matter in Alent and informed her colleague Henry Harunt in Reign about her findings. Raul Emmenson, one of the Union's Master Thieves, likewise discovered that something was amiss around the same time and suspected foul play from some unknown force. While Deveraux was on her way to discreetly inform the Order's high-ranking member Khalid al-Saif of her findings and perhaps secure support from the Grand Alliance to forcibly broker a peace with the Union, she and her escorts were attacked in an alley by dwarven assassins who succeeded in finishing her team off but not before she managed to hand over the note detailing her findings to Razoul, Khalid's right-hand man, who would deliver the note to Khalid after the assassins had been disposed of in an Alentian alley. Aftermath After several days of bloodshed and miscommunication on both sides, an uneasy peace was eventually restored thanks the unordered communications from the Union's Master Thief Raul Emmenson who managed to negotiate with the Order's representative Henry Harunt in Reign and explain that their respective factions had been set up by some unknown enemy who intended to weaken their forces. Although at first Harunt was suspicious of Raul's motives, the two came to an agreement after Harunt read Deveraux's letter and discovered evidence which pointed out that the Union representative had been speaking the truth after all. Danielle Deveraux's sacrifice and Raul Emmenson's initiative both contributed to Harunt finally calling off all attacks against the Union in Reign and later in the rest of Libaterra while the Union did the same on their end. Since the end of the conflict, the subordinates of Raul Emmenson and his allies began keeping the rest of the Union in check and sorted out any remaining fury on the Union side. These same people also worked with the Order as much as they could to try and track down the suspected third faction together. A certain faction of the Union's Cells hoped this would cement further good relations. Although still suspicious of each other, both the Union and the Order understood that further bloodshed would weaken their respective forces too much and thus jeopardize their holdings in Libaterra so a strenuous ceasefire was preferable to a continuation of an all-out war. The deaths of Deveraux and a few other prominent branch commanders shook the Order and weakened its holdings over Libaterra. Brigitte Bardot was chosen as Deveraux's successor in Alent while Harunt continued investigations in Reign about who might've actually hired the assassins who had murdered the Order's branch commanders. The Union had likewise lost several of its top thieves and grunts, weakening as a result while its war against the Crimson Coalition would end up eating even more of its manpower in the coming days. The third, mysterious underworld faction which had been behind the setup benefited tremendously from its deceptive tactics which had not only drawn the Union and the Order's attention elsewhere but also weakened both factions severely while this faction could carry out its plans in secret. The Alent Gang War would have great repercussions in the future and further secure the third faction's foothold in Libaterra. It would eventually turn out that the faction responsible for fueling the brief but brutal gang war between the Union and the Order had been none other than the Dwarven Triad and one of its leaders, Vulture. See also *Danielle Deveraux *Dwarven Triad *Henry Harunt *Jane Doe (Healer) *Order of the Black Rose *Raul Emmenson *Union Workers *Vulture Category:Dwarven Triad Category:Events Category:Libaterra Category:Order of the Black Rose Category:Third Age Category:Union Workers